


if an elevator had glass doors.

by Swell



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 06 Finale, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swell/pseuds/Swell
Summary: Spoilers for S6 finale; a flesh out of the last scene.Just in case we don't get a proper series finale, I wanted some dialogue.Pure fluff; one-shot.





	if an elevator had glass doors.

**If an elevator had glass doors.**

  


Nick half-shouts that he loves his best friend, and if this guy could get out of his way, that would be fantastic. The guy yells at him to take a shower; Nick tells him he smells terrible.  
  
Then it’s just Jess, looking up at him. She laughs.   
  
“Hey, Miller.”   
  
“Hey,” he responds. The elevator doors start to close; he pulls them back and steps in.   


She steps toward him; she has note cards. She drops some of them, ignores them as they flutter to the ground.  
  
“I have four questions for you,” she says.   
  
“Shoot,” he answers breathlessly.   


“Do you still love me?” she asks, suddenly shy.  
  
“I’m still in love with you,” he nods. She grins.   
  
“Do you want kids?” Jess says.   


“Yeah,” he responds instantly and smiles back a little.  
  
“Do you want to buy a house someday, of your own?”   


“Definitely… look, Jess, I have a question for you.”  
  
“I’m not finished yet!” she squeaks.   


He drops to one knee.  
  
“...that was my question,” she gasps.   
  
“Then you will?” he says. He has no ring, no plan: but that’s the way it has always been for them, hasn’t it? Act first, all in.

 

“Get up,” she says. He rises and she launches into his arms, and their lips lock again for the first time in years. She breaks the first kiss to murmur, “of course I will. But, you have to tell me…”  
  
“We’re kissing for the first time in ages and you still have questions?” he laughs,   
  
“Do you believe in aliens, still?”   
  
“Well, yeah, obviously,” he says nonchalantly.   


“Oh, whatever. We’ll make this work,” she giggles, and they fall back together, crashing into the side of the elevator. He pivots enough to reach back and slam on the stop button for the elevator; they have catching up to do.


End file.
